


And This Little Piggy went Home

by SyffyLeafy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I swear every little thing of his appearance does things to me, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyffyLeafy/pseuds/SyffyLeafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist, and neither could Marianne.</p>
<p>A small fluff drabble to tide you over for the bigger guns;</p>
<p>'During a flash rainstorm the Bog King and fairy Princess take cover to wait out the rain, which results in curiousity being sated.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Little Piggy went Home

“Any sign of it letting up?” Currently, it didn’t seem like the world was particularly happy with either of them. So far the day had gone from _Oh no I’ve overslept_ to _That’s not supposed to be there_ , and _No father I am engaged to Bog I don’t want to spend a hour pretending to be interested a suitor who talks about himself_ and eventually _Say one more innuendo about my ‘well shaped birthing hips’ and I will stick a thistle somewhere **unpleasant.**_

All in all, her best decision had to be to sneak out of the palace and head for the Dark Forest for some well-deserved quality time with her…her…beau.

“Not a chance.” Carefully avoiding wet spots on the thick branch Bog inched back under the large leaves they’d quickly propped in place as the storm around them worsened.

The niche was small enough that they had to give up elbow space – considering someone had more elbows and knees than was a given, it was quite a large amount of space – to keep dry and while the water just glanced off his carapace without harm her wings were far more endangered.

“Might not take long, though.” Slicking back wet locks and probably ruining her makeup Marianne made a noise of irritation and propped her chin on her upraised knees.

Things at both ends had been busy with activity, neither she nor Bog had had time to visit enough to satisfy and there was always something that had to be taken care of, shortening the time they did manage to scourge up.

Today had been the last straw and Marianne seethed into her wet leggings, scooting closer to Bog as he settled with his back against the bark dejectedly.

“No sparring, no scouting, no adventure- I should’ve never gotten out of bed if I’d know today was going to be a total pain!” Bog made an agreeing sound, busy folding his lankier self in so he wouldn’t accidentally send them toppling off the branch.

“The rain will end soon, Tough girl. You’ll get your bloodshed by the end of day, patience.”

“Pfft, you can talk.”

“Indeed _I can_ , how very observant. There’s hope for you yet. “

Aiming at a weak spot just under his arm Marianne mercilessly rebuffed him for that, electing a muffled squeak that made her grin. _Still got it, heh._

After a while the inactivity began to seep in and she set out to focus on more interesting things than the drab canopy before her. Like….him.

Marianne never stopped scrutinizing the fearsome Bog King, so much so that during moments of boredom she let curiosity get the better of her and examined him. Whether in court or during a spat, it brought him up short and delightfully distracted to her ministrations. From the leafy scales on his head to the neatly overlaying plates on his back, Bog was a spectrum of undiscovered features she just had to unveil to herself.

And if he, in the process of such close inspection happened to object, one good jab had him in stitches and gagged.

Unfortunately all her favorite spots and corners were unreachable, and if she so much as moved too far to the right they would end up soaked and this whole already damp situation would get even more annoying.

Half-lidded eyes slowly roamed from one limb to another, ticking off the scuds of his abdomen until she happened to glance down to his legs and eventually his feet.

_Bingo_

“Your feet are different.”

“Are they? From, from yours I mean.” His toes curled instinctively, the boney joints flexing like taunt spider silk.

“Uhhuh.” - With a finger she stroked one nearest to her, the unexpected action making him twitch lightly.He’d learnt by now that pulling away only intensified her need to explore. Some days it was just best to let her have her way.

She couldn’t see the articulated biggest toe, so she patted it and drew the farthest towards her, causing Bog to let out a yelp and grab something to keep from slipping off.

“I’ve never…” – “Spare me another heart failure, woman. Have you never seen a foot before? Makes me wonder just what _horrors_ fairies hide under those flimsy cloths. “

“Oh shush they’re not _that_ different but…they’re _different_.” Humming thoughtfully the fairy pinched the jointed appendage and went to bend it every possible way.

And it could! By the Light you could thumb wrestle with it and _lose_. Which made her speculate the same about the other four, but found out they didn’t have the same flexibility as their bigger cousin. Still wiggly, but not like his hands or the one.

“Might I understand this to be some…fetish of yours?” Looking up into his perplexed but smug face had Marianne huff snootily before pushing the limb off her lap, bending over to the fastenings to her boots before he could answer his own question.

If she so happened to feel a little hot in the face when he’d said it _– the way he’d said it too-_ then so what?

The rain had sopped up enough dirt to make everything sticky, so getting the muddy things off got a little weird until they released with a relieved _sloooorrrph._

Propping the useless footwear on the branch she rocked on her behind and stuck out her tiny foot in his face.

“As I said. _Different. “_

And she wiggled her toes at his dumbfounded expression with a snicker.

Bog just stared down her pale foot, bringing up a hand around her ankle to twist it this way and that.

With thumb and forefinger he gently pinched her big toe and Marianne had to bite her lip to keep from giggling because _oh no_ that tickled.

“It’s so…small.” Huffing out a laugh, Bog ran a knuckle up the arch of her foot, sending shivery tingles that tickled her bones.

He repeated the action in a random pattern; the long finger nails either scratching deliciously or pushing her of the edge of helpless giggles. “You spend so little on the ground; I’d thought having a firm pair of claws were more efficient. “

Out of nothing Marianne was thrown back in time, a night where the moonlight revealed beauty in all that was frightening and shown a softer side to their fearsome ruling King that only appeared in absolute privacy.

> _-The Venus plants. The trick of closing their sticky maws with the end of a staff. A hand extended in playful challenge. A misstep. That same hand catching her.-_

“Nature has its way of giving us what we need. Some species evolve…differently.”

The smile he sends her way was tender as it was knowledgeable. _Yes, I remember too._ It said.

The moment, however small, was broken when he purposely skittered nails up and down her sole.

Her surprised cry was cut off by breathless giggling, her body writhing on the wood before a extra nudge made her roll off and–

A flash of green,-

_-, Oh No, I can’t-wings aren’t -,_

The world stopped tilting.

Blinking at the strange expanse of greenery, it took a little before she understood what had happened.

Oh.

“I think you’re falling for me.”

A strong hand was still clamped around her ankle as it brought her up from the open space and carefully turned her right side up.

“And I think I’m soaking wet.”

She waited for him to let go of her as he barked out a laugh, but he only dragged her closer and draped an arm around her.

“It will stop soon. I’ll carry you back if they’re not dry by then. If –If you’ll still – “ Marianne shushed him from embarrassing them further with a touch to his face.

It turned her head in a dizzy how quickly he turned from smug and smirking to shy and soft by the time she’d blinked twice.

“That’s okay; I’m not in a hurry. I want to stay for a little longer.”And to erase any hard feelings she leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Bog’s tiny smile was a sliver of what she wanted but had to settle for now.

In the end, it didn’t matter if he had five toes or not. They were _different_ , yes. But they both were. Together.

And that was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully short, I know. But It was my first Butterfly Bog drabble I dare to publish for the public eye. Was mostly written because I kind of grew obessed watching the Bog King move about ; every little thing, every little motion is just-! So of course his feet would draw my attention.  
> Please and thankyou, S.


End file.
